


Kaala Kurta

by yeahboiislay



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: :), M/M, ficlet with Pakistansey and Adansey for Karachis on tumblr, part of my 200+follower celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahboiislay/pseuds/yeahboiislay
Summary: Adam has a moment of thought and calls Gansey a harlot.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Kaala Kurta

Gansey was late.

Adam played with the watch on his wrist. The face had cracks, and the leather was worn but he refused to part with it. Nothing dreamt up or bought could replace the feeling of accomplishment he felt with it on his arm. Adam left out a puff of air, letting his hair float out of his eyes. He needed a hair-cut and he needed Gansey to show up. This dinner wasn’t a big thing for both of them, but it had been a long time since it was just the both of them together. Adam and Blue had mutually broken up a month ago, it was bittersweet but not awkward. 

For a long time, Adam lied to himself. Telling himself that he wasn’t good enough for love, but then he met Gansey and Ronan and Noah; then Blue and Henry. Hope began to flower, a bud of truth, telling him that he was not a lost cause in the face of love. When he and Blue were together, it felt like he was with an old friend. There was love between them, but not like he hoped. Adam had thrown himself into studying after he and Blue split, trying to understand why what he felt for her was different from his feelings for Gansey. 

The sound of a car horn brought Adam out of his thoughts. Gansey’s bright orange Camero came into sight. Adam was both relieved and annoyed. How long does it take to put on a suit? The Camero came to a stop next to where Adam stood, Gansey sliding out of the driver’s side with ease. Adam held his breath. Gansey was not wearing a suit. Instead, he wore what for Adam thought resembled a black long shirt. The trousers of his clothes were stark white and loose. The sleeves of Gansey’s shirt were pushed up to show off his forearms in all their tanned glory. Adam looked up into Gansey’s eyes, hoping he wasn’t blushing. Adam felt awkward as if his friend’s arms were a sacred thing that not everyone could see. As if Gansey were a noble king and he was a- “harlot.” Gansey looked at Adam, a confused smile on his face. Adam mentally slapped his forehead, “you look like a harlot with your sleeves rolled up.”

Gansey let out a laugh, shaking his head, “it’s just a black kurta Adam.” He sat back inside the Camero, styling his hair in the rearview mirror. Adam looked at the coral coloured sky and sat in the passenger seat. Gansey put the car in reverse and began to drive, Adam sneaking glances towards the steering wheel and Gansey’s bare forearms.

It's just a black Kurta adam.

No, it was more. It was the key to the pandora’s box inside Adam. The lid to the swirling pot of emotions and feelings that were threatening to overspill.


End file.
